Many modern systems utilize timestamps for various reasons. A document management system, for example, may log various events related to the documents it manages, such as uploads, retrievals, modifications, deletions and the like. As another example, many modern systems log various user behavior, such as log in attempts and various other interactions with a system. Generally, various events taking place in connection with a computer system may be logged or otherwise associated with timestamps. In most contexts, however, there is a lack of assurance that timestamps are accurate. A person with access to a system (whether the access is authorized or not) may, for instance, may often modify timestamps without detection of the modification. In other instances, programming mistakes may cause unintended modification to timestamps. While such timestamp modifications are often of little consequence, in some contexts, inaccurate timestamps can have significant adverse effects. As an example, legal proceedings may rely on the ability to accurately determine the time of an occurrence of an event and/or whether a document existed at a given time. However, the trustworthiness of the timestamping is only as strong as the security features preventing the timestamp from being tampered with or forged.